I Will Hunt You Down: Loki's Revenge
by CovenantGirlLoki
Summary: Finding out his heritage was just the tip of the ice berg, but why did the waters turn cold to begin with? "I love her!" "You cant love a maid Loki!" loki bit his tongue 'watch me' i caution you this is NOT a happy story, the girl does NOT get the prince and they DONT ride off into the sunset together. please read and review
1. The maid

I Will Hunt You Down

Loki's Revenge

The back story:

Set long before the truth about Loki's parentage was revealed. Back when he was at the old age of 16.

A time when Thor and the warriors three wereLoki's only friends…or at least the only friends Thor and Odin knew about…

The maid:

"Prince Loki's room needs cleaning…again!" Soothy complained to her assistant Desiree. Soothy was an old woman, with a hard shell but a heart as loyal and kind as any Asgardian. She was approaching the age for her to retire and so the head lady in waiting had asked her to take on an apprentice and so she hired Desiree to help her look after the two Princes'.

Desiree just shook her head. She was a plain thing at first glance, but when one took the time to look below the surface they would appreciate her uniquely shaped eyes, modest but full lips, and a petite nose. Her hair was long, straight and as dark as night with white strips at its tips. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown colour but, in the right light, they held flecks of gold.

"Your too hard on him, he doesn't do it on purpose, his been practicing his sorcery again, and I don't think his been sleeping properly of late."

"Humph" Soothy huffed, "simple fix, practice outside and drink sleeping potions like the rest of us." She said in her matter of fact voice.

Although Desiree knew better, she found herself leaping to the princes' defence. "He tried taking a sleeping potion the other night, but it had no effect."

"Oh and why would he tell you, hmmm?" Soothy asked with a sly smile, she knew that Loki had taken a liking to her young apprentice and though the girl would never admit it Desiree liked him too. Desiree just sighed and turned away. Soothy smiled broadly.


	2. The dream and the memory

The Dream:

Loki stood in a place he had never been before, and yet it felt oh so familiar. He knew it was night but he still had to blink against something white and bright…and everywhere. _Snow! _He thought to himself.

Suddenly he wasn't alone. A dark figure stood before him. Judging the distance Loki guessed he was a mere four meters from the figure. From where he stood Loki couldn't see the figures face, but from its broad shoulders and its muscular build he guessed it was male.

"Show yourself" Loki called his voice coming out stronger then he thought it would. "By order of Odin's son." The figures frame shook as a dark laugh escaped his mouth.

"And what would you do if I don't…little boy?" he answered in a sinister voice. Suddenly Loki knew why this placed seemed familiar. It was a memory, one he would rather forget. His eyes widened as he flashed back to that dreadful day.

The Memory:

It had started out like any other day for Loki and Thor, it was just four years ago but Loki still couldn't remember it fully, and if he was being honest with himself he preferred it that way. He and his brother were still in training. Thor was still learning how to control his mighty hammer. And Loki, well he didn't have one particular weapon, but he was indeed good at the throwing knives.

On that day they were patrolling the outer grounds of the castle whena strange light appeared before them, it swirled before turning into a door. Thor took a step towards it, but Loki grabbed his arm before he could take a second. "What are doing? Shouldn't we get father or one of the guards?"

"Oh come on Loki, what if on the other side of that door is the love of your life or a beast waiting to be slain or an innocent life in danger?" Thor said his thirst for adventure clear in his voice.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "I strongly doubt th-" Loki was cut off when a desperate call for help drew both his and Thor's attention. Thor looked at Loki who nodded, and together they ran into the portal head first prepared to rescue whoever was on the other side of that door.

They weren't however prepared for the sight before them. Before them stood twenty large men. Each was around 6'4; all held a weapon and all looked hungry for violence…literally. On their free hand Loki could see round openings with jaggered teeth that had expanded when Thor and Loki entered.

Loki glanced over his shoulder, and to his relief the portal was still there. He looked up at Thor willing him to take the lead like always. But to his surprise Thor leaned down and whispered into Loki's ear "You're the one with the silver tongue brother, any ideas?"

Loki's mouth gapped opened, and he turned his head slowly to give Thor an 'are you serious' look, Thor answered by smiling widely back at him.

"Well, well, well look what we have here boys, a couple of lost princes." Said one particularly menacing man. The others laughed.

"My…apologies gentlemen, my brother and I seemed to have lost our way, but I do believe I know the way back from here." Loki said the words carefully, praying that Thor would play along and keep his mouth shut. Trying not to draw attention to the gesture Loki nudged Thor's arm and glanced towards the still open door. "So we will just be going now and leave you to your business…" his voice trailed off as he and Thor turned to leave, but naturally it wasn't that simple. Five of the men had broken away from the main group and now blocked their path to freedom.

"That's not how this works. We are the mighty race, _ungsighs_, a_once _mighty race that was almost wiped out thanks to your ancestors Asgardians. And now this," He cracked his knuckles before chuckling sinister. "This is our pay back."

So it began. Some say fighting is like a dance, but there was nothing graceful about the way the _ungsighs_ fought. Though they all held a weapon of some description, they were able to cut shallow round holes with their free hands.

After half an hour Loki was bleeding from the cuts on his arms and the holes in his legs, the back of his head hurt from where he had been hit from behind andat least two ribs had been cracked. Thor hadn't fared much better. Though he was a great fighter, at 13 he was Loki's _older_ brother, and he was used to protecting him. This instinct caused him to act recklessly, when Loki was being cut by the hands of their enemy Thor had to step in, resulting in him getting cut in his side and various other places.

By the end of an hour, the two brothers were exhausted, battered, bleeding and helpless. Thor lay on the ground, unconscious, with Loki kneeling protectively next to him. He had four throwing knives left, but there was still six of the enemies standing.

Loki didn't remember what happened next nor how he and Thor had got home alive, but one thing from that day that he would never forget was that sinister voice in his head clear as a bell whispering, "this isn't over, little boy, I will have my revenge and you will suffer."

The Dream:

The dark laugh that escaped the _ungsighs _mouth brought Loki's attention back to the present. Suddenly he started bleeding from his arms and legs as if the wounds had never healed, the pain in his head caused his breath to catch in his lungs. _No this isn't real! Focus Loki your better than this! It's just a dream!_He thought angrily to himself, clinging desperately to the thought.

The _ungsigh_ raised his hand and the blood leapt from the ground and seeped into the hole, now moving as if it was a living thing. Loki kept telling himself it wasn't real, that he was asleep safe in his bed. Squeezing his eyes shut he focused all his energy on trying to wake up. Opening his eyes Loki was relieved to see he now lay in his bed, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He opened them again to look around his room and was horrified when he saw the ungsigh standing at the end of his bed hand up, ready to cause him more pain. Loki screamed.


	3. A Brothers Cry

A Brothers Cry:

Thor woke from his slumber hearing his brothers'cry; he jumped out of his bed, not bothering with a shirt, raising his hand he summoned his hammer, before sprinting to Loki's room.

When he reached his brothers door he found Desiree, the maids' assistant, disparately trying to pick the lock on the door. The girls' eyes, usually full of joy, were wide with panic.

"What happened?" Thor asked as the screams continued to sound from the other side of the door.

"I...I...I don't know" the poor girl stammered, as she fiddled with two tools made for picking locks.

"Move aside." Thor ordered, giving the girl mere seconds to move before he rammed the door open. Once the door was open Desiree ran straight passed Thor to Loki's side, Thor closely following on her heals.

"Loki, Loki! Wake up! Loki!" Desiree shacked Loki desperately trying to wake him from the hell that was within his mind, but to no avail. Loki just kept on screaming as if he was being attached by the…

Thor's thoughts trailed off as realisation hit him. "Quickly, hold him down!" He ordered the girl, she did so without question. Loki squirmed in her grip, trying to free himself, continuing to scream but still not waking up. Thor forced his head to stay still as he leaned forward enough to speak into Loki's ear, "Loki, I know you can hear me! Focus, you're not twelve any more you are a fierce warrior, not a child. Now wake up!" as Thor repeated his words the screams slowlyfaded until they were no more. And finally Loki's eyes fluttered open. Thor sighed a breath of relief, though he was shaken and out of breath Loki was fine.

What Thor didn't see coming though was Desiree throwing her arms around his brother in relief with tears in her eyes. What was even more surprising was when, rather than pulling away, Loki held her closer.

"Umm…" Thor wasn't sure what to do or say so he stood there in an awkward silence. As if only just remembering he was there Desiree jumped out of the embrace, looking down in embarrassment. Loki lay back down and breathed deeply and slowly.

"I'll go and get you some water, my prince." Desiree said with a hint of regret. Loki just nodded, and though he was lying down he watched her until she reached the door, where she paused to look back quickly at him and smile.

"So… was the dream about the ungsigh?" Thor asked slowly. Loki didn't need to answer for Thor saw his sudden intake of breath, but he still nodded. Though he had never said so, Thor knew that Loki had never fully gotten over the attack. Once during battle practice Thor had tried to question him on what he remembered, a haunted look had crept into his eyes and rather than answering he continued the practice fight in silence.

The same look now showed in Loki's eyes, so Thor decided to change topics. He sat down on the side of his bed. "So, when did you and Desiry hook up?"

"Desiree," Loki pronounced slowly, before hurriedly adding "And we have NOT hooked up!" Thor just laughed at his brothers discomfort, it wasn't often Loki looked as uncomfortable as he did now and Thor found it amusing.

"But seriously, when did the whole try to pick the lock to get in, massive freak out, hug you as if her life depended on it thing start?"

Loki smiled, lost in thoughts, "Well it started on…"


	4. Desiree's first day

Desiree's first Day:

Desiree had been so honoured and delighted when she had received the news that she was to be mentored by Mrs Saveniyer as the maid of the two princes of Asgard. With the gold she would be paid with she would finally be able to buy her sister a decent meal. Desiree smiled at the thought of her sisters face lighting up at the sight of a proper meal.

The morning of her first day Desiree dressed in her finest gown. She sighed at the realisation that the old, battered and, at the bottom, slightly torn golden dress was the finest that she owned.

Her little sister Sif came into the room and Desiree smiled to herself as Sif walked over to the sand bag that hung from her ceiling, planted her feet in her fighting stance, and proceeded to throw stomach level punches that forced the sand bag to move slightly after every Desiree watched critically, like a teacher would a student, Sif sighed in frustration.

"What's up?" Desiree asked worriedly.

Sif sighed, "No matter how hard I try I can't hit it as hard as you!" she said in frustration. Desiree had to bite back a laugh, knowing it would only make things worse. Of all the things her sister could complain about, she complained about a trivial thing like that. Desiree walked over to stand in the same stance as her sister next to her.

"That's ok, you're still young and muscles aren't fully developed yet, and besides, I've had years of practice." _And some serious reasons to hit stuff._Desiree added silently to herself. Focusing on the bag in front of her she summoned her frustration that she couldn't afford a nicer gown, and took it out on the bag in front of her, hittingit squarely in the middle. "When you punch remember its relaxed as you extend your arm keeping your fist facing up," she slowed her punches to demonstrate what she was saying, "with just a quick snap at the end," she turned her fist at the last second, smiling with satisfaction as the bag moved back.

She looked out the skylight, checking the position of the sun and was horrified to realise she only had about an hour and a half before she was supposed to meet with Mrs Saveniyer. "Shit! Sorry Sif I gotta go." She apologised with a kiss on her sister's forehead. "Behave and listen to Mr How." She said over her shoulder as she ran out the door and down the stairs to the back exit of the weapons shop they lived above.

"HEY! Desiree hold up a sec!" Mr How the blacksmith, shop owner, landlord and the closes thing she and Sif had to a father was standing behind the counter polishing a helmet.

"Sorry Mr How but I really-" Desiree's protest was cut short when the weapons master threw a broad sword to her. Desiree caught it instinctively. The next second he swung a heavy axe at her. Though barely, she managed to side step out of the way, swinging her sword at his legs in retaliation. But his axe was faster, easily knocking her sword to the left before it could connect with his skin. As he went to swing again she stepped forward putting him off guard with her close range. While he was distracted she brang the sword up to his throat, stopping mere centimetres away.

For several heart beats they stood, neither willing to move, afraid that the other would take the change to deck the other. Finally Mr How smiled and dropped his axe. Desiree smiled victoriously. Taking a step back he bowed deeply, and she did the same.

"You have learned well, little one, remember today that you are strong, but also remember your humility."

"Thank you and I won't let you down."

"I never had any doubt that you would, now unless you want to be late you better hurry, Moonshine is out front, saddled and waiting." He smiled in the way that reminded her of her father. He reached his hand out to her, and when she accepted it he pulled her into an embrace. Desiree's eyes widened at the rare sign of affection from the usually stern man, but before she had a chance to react the moment was over. "Now hurry up."

A Meeting Quite Strange

Desireecouldn't believe it. She was fricken lost. She walked down a corridor that she didn't remember going down. Walking forward she looked down a dark hall to her right. 'I wonder if I've-'but her thoughts were cut short as she let out a scream. In her haste she hadn't noticed the staircase in front of her. Screaming she reached for a railing that wasn't there. Using her arms to guard her head and face she braced herself for the inevitable impact with the marble stairs.

An impact that never came

Loki was walking back from the Library when he heard a terribly high pitch scream. Racing around the corner he saw a tumbling bundle of golden material falling down the staircase. Reacting on instincts, Loki called upon his powers and concentrated on the girl. Her descent slowed until she stopped, floating in the air before he began to bring her closer to him. Once she was floating just above his arms he let her fall.

Feeling herself fall once more Desiree let out a small scream that sounded as though it were half a squeak. Eyes still closed she struggled to understand what happened, one moment she was falling then she wasn't and then she was falling once more only to land in what felt like some ones arms.

Blinking her eyes open slowly she drew a quick breath when she saw the face of her rescuer. Though his features were twisted with worry, he was still beautiful. But there was one feature in particular that made Desiree's heart race and the breath catch in her throat. Twas his eyes. A piercingly beautiful green that held within them a mystery that she knew she had to find the answer to.


End file.
